


Clark Kent Is My Kryptonite

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-04
Updated: 2002-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex finally get it on, thank God!  Only Daddy walks in on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark Kent Is My Kryptonite

## Clark Kent Is My Kryptonite

by Daniel W. Gonzales

[]()

* * *

Clark Kent Is My Kryptonite  
By Daniel William Gonzales 

This is the way it always happens. 

I see him. He sees me. We talk. Meaningless verbiage is traded like lithographs to desire but nothing is ever really said. It goes on like this, week after week. 

It's time I finally admitted it to myself. 

I love him. 

Clark Kent, I love you. 

He moons over her. It's almost disgusting but then I remember that he's young and this is normal. The guy is supposed to pine over the pretty girl. This is the way it goes. My desires are out of the ordinary but it doesn't make it any less painful to watch them. I end up hating her and I don't want to do that because she's a sweet kid. Even if hopelessly nave and a little too flighty, a nice kid. 

Clark deserves better. He deserves the world. I think of all the things I could show him. All the possibilities. We could travel the world together. I can see his future. All hay bales and crop circles. I can save him from this mediocrity but perhaps it isn't he that needs to be saved, maybe it's me. I don't know. 

All I know is that it's getting harder every time I see him to pretend we are only friends. That he doesn't ignite a fire in my heart and that I don't think about him when I'm alone. God, Clark, can't you see it, you doof? I'm in love with you. 

I've been in love with you ever since that day you rescued me from the accident. I woke up with your lips upon mine and I looked into your face and I saw something. Something alien. Something different than I had ever seen in any man or woman before. I've had many lovers but Clark, I want you to be my lover. 

I could go to jail for this. The kid's still in high school for Christ's sake but he looks old for his age. God, he's so beautiful. 

This one time I came up on him when he was doing some yard work, plowing something or other and he was standing there with his shirt off. The sweat dripping down his chest and I melted. I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I was overwhelmed by my strange attraction to him. You see, I've never really been with guys before but there is just something about him--something about Clark that makes me weak in the knees. 

I have dreams about that night when I found him on the cross like some imitation Christ, the eerie glow of Lana's green necklace around his neck. He looked defeated, in agony. I want to rescue him so badly. 

Somehow though I feel he's stronger than he looks. On the outside he seems so simple. Clark Kent, farm boy. High school student. Resident goober with a crush on the school cheerleader who belongs to the quarterback. Such clichs. 

My father taught me to despise cliches. He taught me to hate mediocrity in all it's forms. So why am I drawn here to this one movie theater town? Why do I feel the need to defy my father's wishes and limit my social life? 

The answer is simple. 

The reason starts with the letter C. 

Clark. 

There is something hauntingly beautiful about his eyes, there is an enigma there I haven't yet been able to pierce. Sometimes I have these dreams about the future and I see Clark and I as bitter enemies. Hard to believe, huh? 

I can't imagine ever hating Clark. 

I would give him anything. 

Come with me, farm boy, I will show you the world. 

He is looking out his telescope again, up at the stars. 

He seems to be searching, this is not just a hobby with him, its an obsession. I don't know why. 

"Hey Clark. I was just in the neighborhood I thought I'd..." 

He turns. That androgynous face of his yet also rugged masculine cutting right through me. I want to kiss him then and there. 

"Hey Lex. You seem to be in the neighborhood a lot lately." 

"Ok, I'll be honest, Clark. Seeing and talking with you takes the edge off my day sometimes." 

"Well, I appreciate that." 

"What are you looking for? A meteor shower?" 

"Very funny. Actually I just like to look at the stars sometimes, y'know? I wonder if there's life on other planets. What do you think?" 

"Well, my father always told me to believe in what you can see, hear, feel and touch but to be honest with you...I wonder. I mean, I believe almost anything is possible. Often I feel myself doing and saying and thinking things I would never have thought myself capable of." 

"Such as?" 

"Relax, Clark. I'm not breaking any laws. I'm just saying in general..." 

"Nothing is in general with you, Lex. Come on, spill it...you seem to be hiding something. The last few times you've come here, you seem to have something on the tip of your tongue you want to say but are afraid to." 

"Well, fear is a good inhibitor of stupid actions..." 

"Don't be afraid, Lex," Clark said, getting closer, "Tell me what it is you want and maybe I can give it to you." 

Lex felt himself trembling, a Luthor never trembled. 

"I--I--" 

Clark came closer, almost breathing in Lex's face. 

"You think I haven't thought about it too?" 

"But I thought, Lana..." 

"That's different. You know there is something between us, you can feel it too. I've felt it ever since the first day I met you. It's like this magnetic energy that keeps forcing you and me together." 

"It is a small town, after all, Clark." 

"C'mon, Lex, you know what I mean...I mean I never considered myself gay or bi or anything until I met you. There's just something about you that turns me on. I can't explain it." 

"Try," Lex said, running his hands through Clark's curly black locks. His plump pink lips seemed to beg to be kissed. 

"Well, I---I-- 

Lex was in control again. He liked that. Just then he grabbed Clark and pulled the farm boy to his chest and kissed him. The kiss was wet, sloppy and extremely juvenile but Lex loved every minute of it. Clark tasted good. His tongue, his scent. "You're so clean..." Lex said. 

Clark chuckled, "I took a shower this morning." 

"That's not what I mean. Y-you're beautiful. You are the essence of everything I wish I could be and desire--your soul is clean, Clark. Your soul is clean." 

Clark didn't know how to respond to this. It simply made him uncomfortable. Then Lex grabbed his buttocks and squeezed through his jeans. "Just as I expected, firm and tight." 

Clark blushed. "So what do you we do now?" Clark asked, shyly, "I've never done anything like this before." 

"I make you surrender to me," Lex said, "Strip down naked right now in front of me." 

Clark opened his lips to speak. 

"Silence! I told you to strip." 

Clark did as he was told. Lex watched with total rapture, he felt an erection grow in his two thousand dollar slacks. The farm boy had a good body. Tight, lithe, sexy. Lex kissed him, he caressed his chest and kissed the hard little nubs of nipple skin. Every inch of him tasted like ripe fruit falling from the vine. 

Plus the farm boy was hung. 

Lex had figured as much. Often he had dared to slip a glance down at the crotch of Clark's jeans and saw something large and meaty pressed against his thigh. Lana couldn't appreciate Clark's beauty the way he could. He would worship Clark. He would make Clark's skin shudder and his heart ache. 

As Lex kissed him, Clark's erection grew. My god, Lex thought. He has to be nine or ten inches and the thickness. The thickness was amazing. Obviously the Kents had fed the boy right. 

"I want to suck your cock, Clark. Is that okay with you?" 

"Yessss..." Clark moaned through closed, ecstatic eyes. 

A few seconds later, he felt Lex's warm mouth on his dick and a feeling of intense pleasure shuddered through him. "Oh god, Lex. Oh god..." Lex played with Clark's balls, then his ass. The farm boy's cock tasted just as good as the rest of him. 

After a long interlude of cocksucking, Luthor rose from his knees. 

Clark ejaculated excitedly over a small pile of hay in the corner. 

"Your turn," Lex said. 

Clark looked nervous. 

"You don't have to if you don't want--" Clark silenced him with a kiss then fell to his knees. He massaged Lex's cock through the thick, elegant fabric of his slacks. He wasn't as big as Clark, only six or seven inches but still it was nothing to balk at. 

As Clark undid Lex's belt and unzipped his pants, he found himself getting more and more excited about what was coming. 

Clark pulled Lex's pants down around his ankles and then saw Lex's black silky underwear. Slowly he pulled them down with his teeth. 

Lex watched in unholy expectation, totally enraptured by the thought of Clark's lips on his cock. He ran his fingers through Clark's hair. 

Clark looked at Lex's penis in curious fascination before he took it into his mouth and began to suck. The more he tasted, the more he wanted until he fell into the act of submission totally and completely. Suddenly it was all he could think of, he was tasting his best friend's cock and nothing could be better. 

"Oh yeah, suck it, Clark. Suck it, farm boy." Lex pumped his hips and fucked Clark's boyish mouth. Clark's plump pinkish lips continued to suck violently. 

Just then a horrified shout rang across the barn. 

"LEX LUTHOR! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SON!" 

Johnathan ran at him, yelling with a wild look in his eyes. He punched Lex in the mouth. Clark quickly began to dress. His entire body turned red with shame and embarrassment. 

"I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU, CLARK! HE ONLY WANTED ONE THING FROM YOU! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! YOU DIRTY PERVERT! YOU PEDOPHILE! HE'S SIXTEEN YEARS OLD! DID YOU KNOW THAT?" 

"I assure you, Mr. Kent," Luthor said, putting on his pants, "Your son made this decision of his own freewill." 

Johnathan punched Lex in the mouth again, drawing blood. 

"Dad! Stop!" 

"How could you--how could you, son--put this vile freak's cock in your mouth?" 

"I--I love him, Dad. Lex and I are best friends. We care about each other." 

Johnathan snorted, "Yeah, I never put my best friend's dick in my mouth, son. You two have some warped idea of friendship." 

"I better go," Lex said. 

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Johnathan continued screaming, "I'M CALLING THE COPS! I DON'T CARE WHO YOUR FATHER IS, YOU ARE GOING TO PRISON FOR COHERCING A YOUNG BOY INTO HAVING ORAL INTERCOURSE WITH YOU!" 

"I won't press charges!" Clark said. 

Johnathan looked at his son incredulously. 

"How can you defend him after what he's done to you? Turned you into some sort of--" 

"What, Dad? Queer? Is that it? Weren't you the one who always taught me tolerance for other people? I'm bisexual, Dad, okay? I've known it for a long time. It's who I am and it's none of your business. If you turn Lex into the police, I will never forgive you and I will never trust you again!" 

Johnathan put his face in his hands. 

Lex looked at Clark with something like pride and shock. 

"Fine! Fine! I won't press charges but you are to never see Lex Luthor ever again! Do you understand me? Or I will personally go down to the station and file a report! Do you understand?" 

Tears blurred Clark's vision. 

"Dad, I--" 

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" 

"Yes." 

"That goes for you too. Do you understand?" Johnathan looked at Lex. 

"Yes, sir. I won't be coming by the farm anymore." 

"Good. Consider your debt repaid to my son." 

Then Johnathan leaned in close to him and whispered in Lex's ear. 

"If I ever see you around my son again, I won't bother going to the police, I will get my shotgun and blow your brains out myself." 

Lex turned away and went to his car. 

Tears spilled down Clark's cheeks. "Dad, I'm sorry--I..." 

"Don't even talk to me right now. I can't even look at you now after what you've done. You've defiled yourself and your body. I thought we raised you right to be a good churchgoing boy. Obviously you forgot the part about Leviticus. `If any man should lie down with another man as he would with a woman, he has done something disgraceful and must be put to death.' I won't put you to death, son but it will be a long time before I ever trust you again." 

Clark fell to his knees, weeping. 

"By the way, I won't tell your mother about this. It would destroy her." 

* * *

The next day at school Clark was silent. 

"What's wrong, Clark?" Pete said. 

"Nothing, I just had an argument with my Dad last night." 

"About what?" 

"It's not important." 

"Look, there's Lana. You wanna go say hi to her?" 

Clark shrugged his shoulders as if to say: What's the point? 

"Now I know something's wrong...Clark Kent avoiding a chance to talk to Lana Lang. You must be turning gay or something." 

Clark gave Pete a dirty look. Just then Chloe walked into the hall. 

"Chloe, how long have we been friends?" Clark asked. 

"Uh, I dunno, Clark. Elementary school, maybe?" 

"If I tell you something, will you promise to not tell anyone...ever?" 

"Oh my gosh, is Clark Kent finally gonna tell me his deep dark secret?" 

"This is serious." 

"I am being serious. I know you're keeping something from me." 

"Ok. I think I'm in love with someone." 

"Duh. Lana Lang. Big newsflash, Clark. Tell me another one." 

"No. Not Lana. Lex. I think I'm in love with Lex Luthor." 

Chloe was quiet for several moments as if shocked beyond all comprehension. "This makes so much sense," Chloe said. 

"It does?" 

"I mean the way he moons over you. I mean, Clark, there is being friends and there is `being friends' if you know what I mean. The guy practically shadows you. The way he plays big brother but I figured something was up." 

"Something happened between us and my Dad walked in on us and--" 

"Oh my god, Clark Kent is gay. This is so typical. I would fall for a gay guy. This is so my luck." 

"Chloe, can you focus here? My Dad walked into the barn and saw us going stuff together, if you know what I mean." 

"You don't have to draw me a picture, Clark, I've seen gay porn." 

"You have?" 

"Long story." 

"Now my Dad has forbid Lex and I from ever speaking to each other again and I--I don't know what to do. I can't imagine never talking to Lex again. Chloe, I think I'm in love with him. Is that crazy or what?" 

"Wow," Chloe said, "So Lex is gay too?" 

"Chloe, this better not end up in one of your columns." 

"It won't, Clark, I swear. I'm not that mean. Wow. So Lex is gay..." 

"So what do I do?" 

"Well, let's put it this way, if you really love the guy..." 

"I do." 

"Then what Daddy doesn't know won't hurt him. Continue to see Lex behind his back, just do whatever it is you guys do together at the mansion." 

"But my Dad wants to know where I am every hour of the day now." 

"That's easy. Tell him you are with a study group. I'll be your alibi." 

"What if he asks to speak with me?" 

"I'll tell him you are in the bathroom or out getting pizza or something. God, Clark, calm down." 

"I can't! He says if Lex and I see each other again, he'll call the cops on us.." 

"Ok, that is a problem. Hey! You know Pete does a great impression of you, I bet--" 

"Chloe, you can't tell Pete about this." 

"Why not?" 

"Because he wouldn't understand. I mean, he's made some homophobic remarks to me in the past so I'm not sure how he would react." 

"Chill, Clark. My lips are sealed. 

"Just go to the mansion after school today and talk to Lex, try to set up a regular meeting time once a week and I'll cover for you." 

"Thanks, Chloe. I owe you one." 

"Yeah, you do," Chloe smiled. The bell rang. Clark ran off to class. 

Clark spent the entire day thinking about Lex naked. 

He had never even got to see his chest. 

Was he muscular under those Todd Oldham business suits? 

God, it was so sexy, Clark thought. What happened between us... 

My god, I want him to fuck me, Clark thought. I want to know what it feels like to have a man inside of me. The thought scared him a little but underneath the fear was excitement. 

After school, Clark went straight to Lexs. He found him out by the pool sunbathing. So he was muscular, after all. 

"Clark, what are you doing here? Does your father know you're here?" 

"No, Chloe is covering for me." 

"Clark...you know I care about you but I really don't need my reputation to be ruined by the papers saying I seduced a sixteen year old boy." 

"I'm not a boy, you know that." 

"Well, you're a man to me and trust me, you have a man's body but in the eyes of the world--" 

"So, is that all you care about, Lex? The world? What people will think?" 

Lex silenced Clark with a finger against his lips. 

"Of course not. You don't think I want you. I think about you all the time, Clark. Every time I am with a woman, it's your face I see." 

"Have you ever been with a man before?" 

"Once when I was younger, we just sucked each other off but it wasn't like with you. I didn't have feelings for him." 

"You have feelings for me?" 

Lex smiled, "God, Clark. You are a sweet kid but sometimes I think you are hopelessly nave. Clark Kent, I love you. I've been in love with you for over a year now. Since that day you rescued me from the river. I dream about you. I fantasize about you." 

Clark blushed and put his head down. 

"Wow, I never thought..." 

"Of course not, you were too hung up on Lana Lang, the perpetual virgin. I've known girls like her, Clark. She'll never give it up. Sure, she's pretty but honestly there's not that much going on upstairs, if you catch my drift." 

Clark chuckled. Lex kissed him then. "Come into the house," Lex said, "I have something to show you." 

Lex's bedroom was gorgeous. Everything was covered in red satin. It looked like some vampire's nest. As soon as they entered the bedroom, Lex began kissing Clark passionately. "God, you are so beautiful." 

"I want you to fuck me, Lex. I want to feel you inside of me." 

"I will, Clark and you'll love it." 

Lex undressed Clark slowly and took a bottle of baby oil out of the drawer next to his bed. He oiled Clark's entire body, moving his hands slowly over his arms and chest, legs and stomach, navel and buttocks and then to his engorged member. It was enormous. Lex had to clench his fist around it. He sucked it for a little while as Clark moaned and writhed against the satin sheets. 

"Oh god, Lex, your mouth is so hot." 

Then Lex fingered Clark's hole a little, opening him up. Clark moaned and cried out. "You like that, farm boy? You like that?" 

"Yes, fuck me, Lex. Fuck me, Daddy Lex." 

Lex smiled. This boy was gorgeous. Lex played with Clark's balls a little then he undressed. He towered over Clark menacingly. Slowly he lubed up his dick and slipped on a condom. "Tell me if it hurts, Clark," Lex said. 

"I like pain," Clark said, not wanting to reveal his tolerance for inhuman amounts of pressure and pain. If I can lift a tractor, surely I can take Lex's dick up my ass. 

Lex slowly pushed himself inside the man of steel. 

Clark wept in pleasure. 

"Am I hurting you?" Lex asked. 

"No, no. Please don't stop." 

Lex lifted Clark's legs up on his shoulders and faced him as they fucked. Lex pumped slowly at first then fast. The faster he went the more Clark moaned and cried out in ecstacy. 

"Yeah, Lex, fuck me..." 

Lex leaned down just before he came and kissed Clark on the lips. 

"I love you, farm boy..." he whispered in Clark's ear then they both orgasmed simultaneously. 

*** 

Clark had a dream. He saw Lex, ugly and old. A bitter old man with dark, sallow eyes. In his hand was a chunk of green kryptonite, he waved it at Clark, menacingly. "If I can't have you, no one will..." he said as Clark fell to the ground. 

"Why, Lex? Why?" 

"You betrayed me, Clark, you betrayed me." 

Clark woke up sweating. Clark ran home as fast as he could. It was already past nine o'clock. He saw his father waiting for him in the driveway. 

"Where were you?" he demanded. 

"I was with Chloe and Pete, we were studying." 

"Chloe told me everything, Clark. She said you were with Lex." 

"What?" 

Clark couldn't believe Chloe would betray him like that. 

"She didn't want to say so at first but I kept calling every fifteen minutes and strangely you were in the bathroom all the time. So finally I threatened to call the police and she finally broke down and told me the truth." 

"Dad, I can explain..." 

"There is nothing to explain. I forbid you to see Lex and you went behind my back and saw him anyway. I'm calling the police tomorrow morning, Clark and I'm pressing charges against Lex Luthor was assaulting a minor." 

"You can't do that, Dad! You can't!" 

"This is for your own good, son." 

"No, I won't let you!" Clark yelled and grabbed his father by the neck. 

"Don't do this, Son. Don't you dare do this." 

"You know I'm stronger than you. I don't want to but I'll hurt you if I have to." 

Tears rolled behind Johnathan's eyes. 

"You would choose him over your own father?" 

"Yes, I would, Dad. I love him with all my heart and if you make me, I will and I'll stop anyone who gets between us." 

"So this is how it is, huh? Threatening your own father? I see the Luthors have taught you well." Clark released him. Johnathan went into the house, leaving Clark in the darkness of the cornfield. 

An aching sadness rolled through him. He knew things would never be the same between him and his father ever again. 

That night Martha came into her son's bedroom and brought him a plate with cookies and milk. 

"Honey, would you please tell me, what's wrong? I'm not blind. You're father is incredibly upset with you but he won't tell me what's wrong. Did you two have a fight?" 

"Yeah, Mom, a pretty bad one." 

"Tell me about it, honey. I love you. You know I do. I may not be your birthmother but I consider you my real son. I promise to try and understand anything you have to tell me. So please trust me enough to tell me what's going on." 

"Ok, Mom. I'm gay." 

Martha said nothing for awhile, then, "I expected so." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. I saw the way you and Lex looked at each other." 

"Really? Even I didn't know until recently." 

"Oh, honey, a mother knows. I knew your father would take it hard. He's always been such a man's man." 

"Lex and I are in love, Mom. I know he's older than me but I love him with all my heart." 

"Oh, Clark, I understand you do. I know how these things can be. Don't tell your father I told you this but you know there is a difference in age between us. Your father was five years older than me. He was twenty-one and I was sixteen years old when we first met. We didn't end up dating until a year and a half later but he kissed me even then." 

Oh my god, Clark thought. What a hypocrite. 

"That's almost the same difference in age between me and Lex. How can Dad be so unreasonable if he did the same thing?" 

"Honey, I think this is more about him reacting to you being gay than the difference in age. If you were dating an older woman, I'm sure he would see no problem with it. Not to mention the fact that you are in love with a Luthor. You know Lex is always going to be a challenge though, don't you?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Lex is lost in a lot of ways, Clark. He doesn't know who he is or what he really wants out of life. I think when his mother died he began drifting. Not to mention the fact that if Lionel finds out about you two, he's going to disown him. I'm just saying, play it safe. You can continue to see Lex with my blessing, just be careful not to expect too much too fast with Lex." 

"What about Dad?" 

"I'll take care of your father. Trust me, Clark. Denial runs in the Kent family. Soon he'll even start to believe himself that you are studying with Chloe and Pete." 

Clark sighed. "Thanks, Mom. I love you so much." 

"I love you too, honey." 

They embraced. 

*** 

That night Clark went to bed and thought about Lex and how much he loved him. Then he remembered his dream he had had right after they made love. It was strange how it had not just felt like a dream but a premonition. Clark shivered a little. Who knew what the future held? 


End file.
